Bubble Guppies: Musical Days
Bubble Guppies: Musical Days is a story written by PinkiePie6. The fan base of a famous boy band and girl band is turned upside down when each group are forced to merge. Though it may seem like great news for fans, 6 stubborn boys and girls try to keep their fame. Gallery below ;) kawaii guppettes.png|The Kawaii Guppettes from left to right: Molly, Deema, Oona, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor cool guppsters.png|The Cool Guppsters from left to right: Gil, Goby, Nonny, Alvin, Simon, Theodore Notes There are things to keep in mind as you read this: * Obviously, the guppies are young adults (around 20-23 yrs old) * They're humans. * Six OC's will be introduced, or more. * This story will have some bad language included. Bands The Kawaii Guppettes * Molly Gentilella '''- leader of the band (22 yrs old) * '''Brittany Gambertoglio - the tomboy (21 yrs old) * Deema Wahler - the 'Drama Queen' (22 yrs old) * Jeanette Kaufman - the smart one (23 yrs old) * Oona Shaskan - the sweet/shy one (21 yrs old) * Eleanor Feinstein - the hyperactive one (20 yrs old) The Cool Guppsters * Gil Gordon - the cocky leader of the band (22 yrs old) * Alvin Bertrand - the wild rocker (21 yrs old) * Goby Imani - the relaxed guy (23 yrs old) * Simon Walker - the 'Drama King' (20 yrs old) * Nonny Pirruccello - the smart/quiet one (22 yrs old) * Theodore Jurgensmeyr - the reliable cowboy (21 yrs old) Chapter One: We Have To...WHAT?! (Molly's POV) The screaming of our fans filled me up with happiness. I've never felt so alive! Tonight's performance went well; fans are fist pumping, some were recording bits and pieces of our song, others were holding up signs I believe read "We love you, Kawaii Guppettes!", "You girls are the best!", "Kawaii Guppettes rule!"....well, you get the idea. "HELLO CHICAGO! WE! ARE! THE! KAWAII GUPPETTES!!" The screams grew louder. "LOUDER NOW!!" The crowd went wild with the screaming. "THANK YOU, WE LOVE YOU! THANK YOU! CHICAGO! GOOD NIGHT!!" ---------- I slumped down on a chair, exhausted as hell. My bandmate, Jeanette, walked over to me. "Molly, you look exhausted. Want some water?" she asked with slight concern. "Sure." I just said. The bottle she gave me was rather large, but I was so thirsty I drank the whole thing in less than ten seconds. No joke. (Narration) "Wonderful performance, girls." Dianna, their blond blue-eyed, beautifully-dressed manager said once she came into the room. "Now. I have a surprise for all of you. I'll be back in a sec." She left, and the girls continued to talk. "Another wonderful performance, if I do ''say so myself." said Deema, as she adjusted her wild curly golden blond hair. Brittany, who was just taking off her headphones, replied, "Yeah! It was ''rockin'! Totally hot, just like me!" "Today was hotter than yesterday." Eleanor said after fixing her red fluffy hair. "Well, we are in the south." Jeanette added. "And the south is usually very hot." Oona stated. ---------- "Yo, I am so fuckin' tired, but that was amazing!" Alvin said as he lays down on the couch. "Yeah. Our fans are fantastic!" Gil said, sitting down next to him. Their slightly overweight manager, Jeremy, walked in. He wore a nicely trimmed shirt and black pants. He had black hair and electric green eyes. "Hey, hey. Why are we slouching around?" he said, being the uptight manager he is. "Why shouldn't we? Don't we get some time to relax?" replied Simon after drinking his soda. "You only have limited time for relaxing. Right now, I want your honest opinions." Jeremy said. "Sure. We're all eared, Jay." Gil nodded. "How would you all feel about meeting up with the Kawaii Guppettes?" This news caused Simon to nearly choke on his soda, if that's even possible. "Hold on! The Kawaii Guppettes?" Goby said in disbelief. "That's a girl band, fer apples' sake!" Theodore yelled. "And by meetin' up, you mean we hafta...?" "Merge? Yes." Jeremy answered his question. "Oh come on! Why?!" Gil yelled, but not loud enough that the room shook. "Just because they're a popular band means we're going to hang out with them?!" "I'll admit. That's a terrible idea." Nonny added. "What? Are you guys jealous that the girls are more popular than you?" said Jeremy. "NO!" Alvin screamed. "Then, good luck." With that, Jeremy left. "I didn't ask if I want to see those annoying bitches." mumbled Alvin, the second Jeremy left. Unfortunately for him, though, Nonny heard every word he said. "Woah! We don't like the Kawaii Guppettes by rivalry because they think they're better than us, but you sound like you hate them for another reason." said Nonny. "Yeah, tell us why you hate them so much..." replied Goby. "Well, what are ya tryin' to say?" Theodore asked. "You hate all of them, or just one in particular?" "I don't want to tell!" Alvin shouted at the other five. Before Gil could say something, the boys heard someone come in. It was Dianna. "Boys, come with me." she said. They uneasily followed her into the girls' crawl space. "Right this way, boys." It took a minute for the girls to take in the appearance of the six boys, silence following. After for what seemed like hours, Molly shot up from her seat, placing a confident hand on her hip. She glared, "Well, well, well. If it isn't the Cool Guppsters." Gil gives Molly a cocky look. "Heh. Well, I'm surprised you know who we are." "It's great that you do." Dianna said. "Their agent and I thought it was a great idea to merge the both of you!" The news smacked each of the girls in the face. They all gasped and stared at the well-dressed males. "Seriously, where did this idea to merge both bands come from?" Simon spoke. "Yeah! I thought there are fans that are coming to meet us!" Deema exclaimed. "I didn't know you were actually going to make us join some boy group!" "Hey, watch it, Deemaii!" Alvin threatened. "You better shut your ugly ass mouth before I'' do!" Deema snarled, but Brittany stepped in her way. "Hey! Who do you think you are, huh?" she said with an attitude. "Uh, I ''think I'm Alvin." Alvin said. "And pssshhh...you think you're that tough? You might want to check again, Kawaii girl." Brittany got angry and pushed Alvin back. "I don't need to check! I can kick your fucking ass any day!" "Oh, so you wanna go? Because I know kung-fu, and I know you can't stand a chance." Alvin threated. "Bring it on, bitch!" Brittany lands a punch on him, and shortly an argument broke out. The only kids, however, that weren't fighting are Nonny and Oona. All they did was gaze at each other. Nonny gave her a smile, and Oona smiled back, giggling while giving a small wave and her cheeks turned red. "That's is enough!" This demand didn't come from Dianna, though. It came from Jeremy. "You all are acting like children! Can't you just stop for one minute?" he asked in anger. "Girls, this is Jeremy, the manager of the Cool Guppsters." Dianna gestured to the man. "Why are we merging?!" Molly questioned in anger. "Yeah, why?" Gil said, sounding just as furious. Jeremy smirked. "Isn't it obvious? The Kawaii Guppettes are the most popular female band in the country. Most of all your fan base is females! The girls are always the ones who buy all of the merchandise and love the band a bit more than the guys do. So I figured if the two bands merge, we can have an equal share of the mixed fan base. The Cool Guppsters have guy fans, and their share of girl fans as well, which we can share with you. This can make you more money and earn more fans. If you merge two of the greatest bands around to create more songs, then that'll just make you loved by literally the entire planet." "...Well, the plan actually sounded like it made sense." Gil said. "Now you are all big boys and girls." Jeremy taunted as if they are preschoolers. "I'm sure you can handle two years of touring." "Two years?!" they all exclaimed in disbelief. "Jeremy and I had made a deal, and we thought it's a good idea." Dianna said. "And like we said before, if the two bands merge, we'll have an equal share of the mixed fanbase. Otherwise the deal is off and everything goes back to the way it was." Jeremy turned to the two band leaders, who glared at each other. "Is that okay with you two?" It took a while for Molly and Gil to finally give in. "Fine", they both said in unison. "Good." Jeremy smirked. "Okay." Dianna started. "Now it's been a long night, guys. Why don't you all go back to the bus and get to know each other better? Jeremy and I will be discussing the details of the merged tour." The twelve young adults uneasily made their way to the Kawaii Guppettes Tour Bus. Pinks, yellows, purples, red decorated the room. A gourment kitchen could be seen in the back as well as three bathrooms and individual rooms for each girls. In the room there is fuzzy couches and bean bag chairs. more TBACategory:Stories